The Right One
by waterpheonix123
Summary: The water tribe princess acts to be in love with the man she despises. The fire prince falls in love with the girl he least expected. I am really bad at writing summaries so I hope you read it. Rated T for later chapters. Zutara, Soki, Jai and more.
1. Plans

******Chapter 2- Ready**

"Prince Zuko, all the battleships are ready for attack." Zuko turned to meet his general.

Hi everyone,

This is my first fanfic so I need all the opinions and reviews to make it better. I apologize for any grammatical mistakes. Zutara all the way in this story.

Avatar the Last Airbender is not mine.

Chapter 1- Plans

Her brilliant blue eyes fluttered open.

"Come on Katara. You didn't forget the council meeting, did you?" her brother questioned from outside her room. She rubbed her head and quickly got dressed. _Nice Katara you forgot. You just discovered the avatar a few days ago. You should be on your "A-Game." The world has a new hope and your sleeping in..._

She reached the grand doors of the Water Nation conference chamberalong with Sokka. He was dressed in his formal water tribe prince outfit. She was in hers too. A long blue dress that flowed to the ground. She had a light but warming white coat on top that which ran all the way down to her ankles, ending were her dress ended. Her hair was in her usual braid and loops. But the thing that was always present on Katara was her mother's necklace. Sokka looked down at his little sister and smiled. She nodded back and they enter the conference chamber.

There were all the water tribe officials. At the center was her Dad and Master pakku was near him with a serious look. There were two vacant seats next to her dad that Katara and Sokka quickly occupied. She searched for the little airbender with grey eyes and found him looking at her. She smiled and he returned the gesture. He seemed like a nice boy Katara thought to herself. Ever since she handed him to her father's control, she really hasn't been able to talk with him ( besides from explaining what was going on- the fire nation attacks). Being the princess of the water tribe she should have been able to converse with him, but her father decided it was best if he, the leader of the water tribe, filled in the young avatar with what has happened over the years. And since then, the avatar has been rigorously training with Master Pakku. Her father rose, and everyone became silent.

Again she saw the mesmerized look on Sokka's face. He had always admired Hokoda and was still afraid of taking his occupation soon. But everyone knew very well that there will be no Water tribe to rule if they don't stop the fire nation now.

There were only two things that Katara remembers from her childhood, the day to day practice preparing her brother and her to defeat the fire nation, and the death of her mother. _It was a new moon night and her mother tucked her in. She sung her favorite lullaby and kissed her forehead. Katara can still feel the warmth of that kiss. All of a sudden, 10 year old Sokka ran in and took her into his arms. She heard her mother yell, and guards running. She wanted to pull free of Sokka's grasp, but her brother secured her in his arms. Next thing she knew, she was wiggling out of the grasp of the brother with immense agility. She ran to her mothers room, and then, she felt the weight of the world on her. Before her was a man, not a water tribe citizens she would typically see, this man was in red. Katara didn't like red. _

"_Sweetheart everything is okay. Go find Dad." Her voice loving yet a subtle commanding undertone. She ran out of the room to be greeted byh er brother's arm. Tears rolling like a waterfall. All of a sudden, Bato, a commander and good friend, came and kneeled by the crying siblings. _

"_Lets go children." Bato had a calm expression on his face but his eyes were different. Her Dad was by their side and giving more orders. He turned to see his childrens teary faces. His eyes shot wide open and he began to run screaming their mother's name. The next time Katara's eyes opened, she was in the Northern Water Tribe. Sokka was explaining something to her. Something about them being safe here, and that the King of the Northern Water Tribe is giving the south side of the Northern Water Tribe island to the Southern Water tribe. Now apparently Katara and Sokka were the princess and prince of the new tribe called the Rising Waves, or known as the southern water tribe. _

Katara snapped back to reality as she found twenty pairs of eyes on her, anticipating her answer. "Sorry?"

Her dad answered, "aang has been improving a lot with Master Pakku, but now that the fire nation is on there way here, Master Pakku has to attend to unifying the white lotus, so that means that you will be training the Avatar. From previous information from our sea force, the banished fire prince is leading the attack. Apparently, if he conquers the water nation, he will get his honor back. The avatar will be a bonus to him. He somehow figured that the Avatar is alive. We need all the help we can get. Sokka, I want you to call the Kyoshi Warriors and Katara, call the freedom fighters."

"Yes." Katara and Sokka replied in unison.

"There is approximately one week before the fire nation reaches our shores. Sokka, you will be in charge of the south west forces. Katara, you will be in charge of the Avatar's safety."

Hakoda continued to talk about the battle plans. A few minutes the meeting was dispersed and Master Pakku came towards her. "Katara, you are now the Avatar's water bending teacher. He is a smart boy and needs friends. I know you will take good care of him. Just remember this Katara, Sokka's and your future is tied to the Avatar's. I know this all new, but the world has its hope back." with that he walked away and Katara turned towards Aang

"Lets start training now." The boy nodded and followed her out. Katara had not only the responsibility of teaching the avatar, but she had to also protect him.


	2. Ready

Chapter 2- Ready

"Prince Zuko, all the battleships are ready for attack." Zuko turned to meet his general.

"Thank you. But we will be staying in these waters until the new moon, when the waterbenders are the weakest." His general nodded and walked away.

" Zuzu, you must rest. We are going to capture the avatar, and I will have no time to save my brother if he gets into trouble." Azula's told him.

" Azula, everything is fine. I can take care of myself and we will have no problems as long as you to stay to the plan." Zuko glared in the direction of his sister.

" Ahhh...the plan." Azula replied as if remembering after a long time. " The one in which you go after the Avatar and I lead the land assault. Very well then." She turned and walked away to be greeted by her friend, Mai. Zuko caught Mai's eyes on him. He saw the slightest smile on her face and he returned it. _No! not now Zuko. Focus on the avatar and the mission, not on some girl. Maybe I should rest to cool myself off. Some tea would be good._

That's when he bumped into his Uncle. His Uncle joined this mission just to make sure Zuko was safe but he refused to fight the Water Nation.Zuko never understood what his uncles problem was, but he didn't have time to worry about that. Zuko looked at him, gave the slightest of smiles, and continued to walk toward his chambers. Everything in Zuko's life happened so fast, his banishment, the assignment to capture the avatar and conquer the Water tribe in order to regain honor. Zuko thought about what he was going to do with the prisoners. His ships did not have enough space for hundreds of waterbenders and he couldn't risk having a boatful of waterbenders on sea. So no prisoners. But for some unknown reason, Zuko felt a pang of guilt when he realized people are going to die because of him. Zuko shook the thought out of his mind. Zuko was going to keep two prisoners. The prince and princess of the southern water tribe, or now known as the rising waves. He heard about this duo before. There were the only descendants left for the tribe, so capturing them will bring him more honor. The prince, a strong, protective leader, who was in love with a Kyoshi warrior. The princess, the only thing Zuko knew about her was that she is a breathtaking beauty. Also that she was one of the best with using whips. He wasn't sure if she was a bender, but Zuko knew she was definitely hard to capture. Zuko chuckled at the thought of a girl beating him.

Zuko knew this was his destiny and he wasn't going to let slip away. He was going to kill the avatar.


	3. Arrival

A/N: This chapter is actually jetara mainly. Sorry but I needed to make the relationship between them clear, so it works out in my later chapters.

I wanted to make a few points clear. The ages of the characters ( present day)

Katara-16

Aang-14

Sokka-17

Zuko-17( he is not bald with a ponytail-he has his usually shaggy hair. )

Suki-16

Jet-17

Read and Review pls3

Chapter 3- Arrival

"Good job Aang, now just try to make the wave more powerful." His grey eyes twinkled at the compliment. " You will be a master in no time." Katara complimented him again just to see his smile. He was a good friend.

They had been practicing for the last couple of days in the arena. There was water surrounding them everywhere, a perfect place. Katara decided it was time to pull a little trick on the Avatar. While Aang rambled on about the similarities between air bending and water bending, Katara slowly and slyly summoned a thin whip of water from the nearby fountain. _Ohhhh...this trick never gets old. _Katara couldn't help but smile about the little prank, but Aang misunderstood the smile, and took to be from the interest she had in discussion. The water traveled like a snake, slithering and coiling, as it made its way to the young monk. The water ever so gently, barely touching Aang, formed an anklet around his left ankle. When it was time for the final blow in which Katara would tighten the grip of the water, lifting it up so that the Avatar would dangle in the air. Ever so slightly she began to tighten her grip.

"KATARA! KATARA! GUESS WHO IS HERE!" Katara lost her focus and tilted her hand, forcing the avatar into air. She turned to her brother, who was jogging towards them._ Oh no! What did he get into this time. _

" What happened Sokka, who is hurt? Is Dad okay? Did the fire nation attack early or something? Sokka what's going on?" She pounded Sokka with questions.

His eyes widen with the onslaught of questions. " Don't worry Kat. Jet and Suki arrived. They came together. Suki bought all her Kyoshi warriors and Jet bought the freedom fighters."

"Jet's here." Katara felt her heart race faster.

" Yeah and he's looking for you. Even though all of us have been friends since we were little, Jet has a soft side for yooouu... ughhh." Katara nudged him in the gut. It was true, Jet was found drifting on water tribe waters. Katara was the one who had found him. He was terribly ill, and it was her alone that nursed him back. Jet had always been there for her since, since forever. He was the one that mainly helped Katara recover from the loss of her mother. When he became older, he decided it was time he took a stand against the fire nation. Jet told Katara and ran away. Later they had heard news about a boy with a group named the freedom fighters who went around saving villages from the fire nation, looting nobles for the poor, and destroying fire nation camps and hideouts.

" Come on Katara lets go." Sokka was so impatient.

"My robe please." Katara commanded in her noble, honorable voice. Quickly a blue and silver robe was placed on her and she began to tie the knot in the front. She started to run towards the palace, where Jet and Suki are most likely to be.

"Ummm Katara, it would be nice if you put me down now." Aang's pleading voice called out to her. _How stupid are you Katara. _

"I am sooo sorry Aang." She gently placed the boy on the ground. "I got to go. But you should come with me and meet Jet and Suki. You will love them. Come on."

"Okay" the Avatar nodded to the idea, and grabbed his shirt. "_Why is Katara so interested in meeting these people._" And the way Katara's eyes twinkled every time she said "Jet" made a slight, uneasy feeling arise in Aang.

"JET!" Katara ran into the outstretched arms of the boy. She literally jumped onto him, and he caught her with a wide grin.

" Oh. I missed you Katara." He replied pulling her close by wrapping his arms around her waist. Katara nodded into his chest. She always knew this smell, of trees and Earth, he smelled so real. Sokka cleared his throat and Jet chuckled into Katara's ear, and placed her back down. Was it just her, or had Jet's muscles become more prominent and masculine? Katara looked into his light brown eyes and smiled. " It was not easy finding out where you were, you know?' Katara scolded him.

"Same old Katara." Jet smiled at her.

She turned toward Suki and hugged her, having a quick chat about how antsy Sokka before Suki arrived, as the Sokka introduced Aang to Jet. Aang wasn't exactly liking the way Katara had hugged Jet, but he didn't show it. He met the Kyoshi warrior, a strong and clear headed girl, perfect for Sokka.

"Bato already filled us on the battle plans. I will be with Sokka on the south eastern side and Jet will lead the South western side with Bato." Suki said as all of us walked to the palace gardens. This was their favorite place. There were water lilies and seawater roses, a small pavilion and a fountain. Katara came her the most with Jet when they were younger.

"So who's taking the south side." Aang questioned.

" Didn't you pay attention? My Dad is, the leader of the rising waves, the greatest warrior of all time." Sokka struck a pose and Suki came from behind and tickled him. He spun around and caught her, they both started laughing and Sokka quickly placed a kiss on her cheek.

" Katara, want to go by the water lilies?" Jet leaned in to ask her. She nodded and turned to Aang.

" Aang, Jet and I are going to the water lilies, do you want to come?" She saw the grey eyed boy's face darken. _What's wrong? Did I say something I wasn't supposed to say? Are monks not allowed to go near particular plants?_

"I actually had plans to hang out with Appa. I told him I will take him for a ride." Aang replied trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Okay. Have fun. And don't go too far from the shore. I don't want any fire nation seeing you." Katara didn't try to hide her worried tone.

"Don't worry, I will be fine." Aang assured her, he couldn't help but smile at care and concern she had for him, and walked away.

_Relax Katara. Its fine. Jets an old friend who wants to spend some time with you, thats all. _She kept reassuring herself. But his close proximity and her hand in his didn't exactly help her nerves.

Thats when Katara's first kiss entered her mind.

" _Katara, Katara. Wake up." she opened her eyes to be startled by Jet's handsome young face looking down at her. _

" _Jet! What are you doing here, it's midnight, and I am definitely not in the mood to put _ _shaving cream on sleeping Sokka again."_

_"No. Its not that. I have to talk to you." Jet said_

_"Okay, so talk. It is not like I am sleeping or anything." Katara prompted him sarcastically_

_"Come with me."_

_" Now?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Where"_

_"To the water lilies"_

_"Jet wake up, you are sleep walking."_

_"Come on Katara." Jet whispered but before she could say anything more, she was lifted into his arms and carried to the window. He set her down, and grabbed on the rope extending down into the garden._

_"You gotta be kidding me." Katara complained._

_"On three." Jets arms came around her waist. " One, two three."_

_THUD_

_"You alright?"_

_"Best night ever Jet."_

_" I know." Katara saw him grinning in the moonlight. She elbowed him playfully, he grabbed her and led her to the water lilies. He turned to face her. His eyes serious and more coppery under the moonlight._

_" I am leaving Katara."_

_" Very funny. I just forgot to laugh. Sorry! Now can we go back in?" Katara turned to leave, only to be pulled closer to him._

_" It's time someone helped the people out, and I want to be that someone. SO many kids are orphaned like me because of the fire nation, I want to help them." His voice was defiant and set but with a pinch of hope in it. Katara understood this was no joke anymore._

_" Seriously? You can't leave me Jet, can you?" Jet saw the hurt in her eyes. It burned him._

_" I have to." He replied " Please understand me." Even though they had never proclaimed their love to each other, both of them knew. They both needed the other._

_" But Jet, I-" she was cut off by his crushing lips. He pulled her close, cupping her face in his hands. He was so passionate, this was real. Her arms flung around his neck. Few moments later, they pulled away panting._

_" I love you Katara." Katara nodded and returned his kiss. After a few moments he pulled apart. " I have to go now." He kissed her forehead. " Count to ten for me Katara." Tears were now rolling down her cheeks._

_" No." Katara said with a demanding, teary voice_

_Jet chuckled, "Same old stubborn water princess."_

_"No"_

_"Please katara." His hands on her face dropped and held her hands, he brought to his face and kissed her hand. " Please." He pleaded._

_Katara began to count. His hands left hers and she felt the cold air wash over her hands. She wanted to reach out to her friend, but she remained as hard as stone. She reached ten and opened her sapphire eyes. He was gone._

" Katara. I love you." Jet said

Katara snapped back to reality.

"What?"

" I said" Jet continued with a smile. " I love you."

A/N: More zuko action in the upcoming chapters. Please wait my fellow zutarians. Thank u!


	4. Attack

A/N: HI! This is the chapter where the action starts. And hearts are somewhat broken...*wink wink*

please review. I promise there will be more Zutara, but I kind of have set the story and everything, please wait.

P.S PLEASE REVIEW. The reviews are what makes me want to continue. Also, I have a question, should I bring in Taang?

* * *

Chapter 4- Attack

"Prince Zuko, all the battle stations are ready and so are the men. We can proceed with the attack." His General said with his same monotone voice but a slight eagerness.

" Attack."

* * *

Katara turned away from the boy who had just proclaimed her love for her. _Why doesn't it feel right? Why doesn't he feel right? You have been through everything with him, right? What's wrong with you Katara. GET A GRIP._

" Katara?" his voice sounded hurt.

_How am I supposed to put this without hurting him? Do I say yes or no? Seriously Universe. _She felt like Sokka for blaming the Universe. _I guess the connection with the universe runs in the breaths Katara. _ " Jet. I don't know."

" What do you mean?'

"Well... You see right now things are though. The fire nation will attack us any day, and I have teach and protect the avatar, and I can't let my tribe fall. You were always there for me, and I needed you a lot." His eyes were deepening with every word she said. " But right now, I have bigger problems and issues to deal with rather than my relationships. Does it make sense." She sighed exhaustively. _Wow telling a guy not now takes a lot of energy._ "What I am trying to say is that I can't be with you right now. Until this war ends, I need to be focused. We will still be friends and everything, same old, but... But I don't have love for you right now."

Jet looked as if he had been punched in the gut. " I guess that makes sense. And its your life Katara. You get to choose." He regained his old mischievous face. "Well, lets do kick some fire nation prince butt." Katara smiled. _He took that well. whew!_

One of the guards came running towards them as them exited the pavilion. He was sweaty and nervous. His eyes wide like the full moon.

"Princess Katara, Princess Katara. The fire nation attacked."

BANG!_ Yep, those are the canons._

* * *

"Aang, it's best if we go to the Spirit oasis. There maybe you can meditate and it is inland so there isn't much of a chance of the fire nation coming." Katara said. Aang turned to the girl. She was dressed in all black. She wore loose pants and boots that came up to her knees. She had a black long sleeved tunic on that was fit, making her curves prominent. She had a blue cloth that was tied around her waist like a belt. Aang felt his face flush.

" Um. What's that for?" He asked looking at the black cloth in her hand.

" Oh. This?" She looked down at the cloth and Aang nodded. " This is just incase someone attacks. Our father wants all of us to wear these, so that our identity will be a secret from the fire nation." Right then, Jet Suki and Sokka came out and took a mask from Katara and tied it around the heads, only revealing their eyes and forehead. She passed the last mask to him. "We don't want fir nation to know how the avatar looks. I guess the arrows give it away." Katara thought for a moment and walked toward Aang. She took the cloth from him and quickly wrapped it around his head. "There." She looked pleased with her work as she stepped back. Then she did her own mask. Now, her eyes shone bright blue with the black mask. Aang and Jet had the same face on at the moment. Amazement, her eyes were so pretty.

" Let's go." Sokka's was serious and commanding. "Fire nation, you messed with the wrong tribe."

* * *

It was gruesome. His team was advancing, but as they got closer, a tsunami from a dozen waterbenders would push them back. _They most likely have the avatar somewhere safe inland. _Zuko turned to his battle team, luckily it didn't include Azula who was in charge of attacking the southern shore. "I am going by myself. Advance forward. Do Not Retreat. DO NOT FOLLOW ME. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"Then Move."

Zuko moved to the back of the force, he had to get through that gate. _Every gate has to have a blind side right? _Zuko saw his chance. He took the coat of a fallen water tribe warrior and stealthy made his way to the gate. All the guards located on the top of the gate seemed to be busy shooting spears at his men. He took two daggers from his side and thrust it into the ice. He began to climb using the daggers for support. The prince finally reached the top. No one noticed the arrival of this unknown water tribe man, or it seemed like a water tribe man. He ran toward the other side of the gate._ Lets Go. _Freefall. Down into the cold water surrounding the gate. But before he hit the water, he pulled out the daggers and thrusted it into the ice again. The daggers slowed him down and his feet barely touched the water before he stopped. _No splash!_ He jumped and landed perfectly on the ice. All of a sudden, a glowing tunnel of light shot up into the air.

_The Avatar... That's my cue._


	5. Hello

Welcome to chapter five-

A/N: There will be one more chapter before the end of section or book 1. Please leave any suggestions for me. Thank you to those who have commented. And I ask the same question again, "should there be Taang?" I would also like to say that I am really bad at writing action so feel free to add in your on action while reading. Drum roll please...here is the first Zutara moment

enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5- Hello

The oasis was peaceful. It surprised Katara how calm and quiet this area was there was a battalion of fire nation soldiers attacking her tribe. Whenever she came here, she forgot everything. She would start to bend and become one with tui and la. Katara could never explain how she felt at the oasis.

"Wow...this is so peaceful, Katara." Aang said in a half dazed voice.

Katara nodded and looked toward the gates. She saw blue streams rise in the air and red flares that looked like shooting stars. It was beautiful._ No Katara, it's a war. _ The smile that appeared on her face disappeared and she turned to her friend. Aang was by the pond with the fish. He seemed mesmerized for the briefest moment and that he became stiff and rigid. His eyes steeled and he looked transported. "Aang?" the boy did not move. _Oh no._ "Aang? Hello?" she moved closer to the boy. She was about to reach out to him, but all of a sudden a blinding glow came from him that shot into the sky. katara was thrust backward and she tumbled to the ground. The boy started to rise in the tunnel of light. Katara looked up with shock. The mask that she created for him blew up and was falling like confetti. _So much for the fire nation not knowing who we are._ the light quickly faded and the Avatar slowly came to ground and seated himself. His eyes and tattoos were glowing. There was an amount of energy that radiated of him, giving katara the strength to stand. _ He must be in the avatar state. Now what?_ Katara stood there frozen. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw something move. She turned toward its direction and pulled a stream of water from the nearby tree. One of the tricks hama taught her along with bloodbending, but the princess never used it.

"Hello." said the fire prince.

* * *

By the time Zuko reached the light source, the Avatar's glowing tunnel had faded and the boy was seated, meditating. _wait its a boy? Why did I expect to find a buff air nation warrior. Seriously, a boy. agni, I thought this will be more challenging. Now the nation will say "Prince Zuko captured the baby avatar, anyone can do that." _ He cringed at the thought. His eyes scanned the area. It landed on a masked figure. she turned toward his direction with a water whip. _Wow! Her eyes...so deep and intense. playful, yet mature. Loving yet a fighter... _Zuko had never seen eyes like hers before. In the fire nation it is the same amber color for everyone. _No Zuko. Your duty is to capture the avatar, this girl is most likely protecting him. Well, I don't want to kill a girl with beautiful eyes like her. If a water nation guard is this pretty, I wonder how the princess will be. Focus Zuko. _He scolded himself and came out so that she can see him. "Hello." He said in his most attractive voice. _What are you doing, asking her on a date. Fight her you idiot._

Katara was lost. She was lost by him. He was perfect. Jet black hair, and toned muscles. _ Even Jet doesn't have those._ His voice, raspy and, and... something Katara couldn't pin point. But his voice intrigued her. And his scar. There was nothing for katara to say about that. His eyes, she had never seen anything like this before. They were warm and motivated. Strong and protective. Smart and fun. _Fun, the fire prince. Nice joke Katara. _She smiled at her own comment. He continued to talk.

" I expected to see more of a group here to protect the avatar. Not just a measly soldier." a smirk made its way to his face as took an offensive stance. Katara's whip was still ready but she didn't move.

"And I expected to see more people here, helping the fire prince." she countered him. Her voice sounded different through the mask. More mysterious.

" Do you think the fire prince needs anyone's help in capturing the avatar, come on, he is a child." he taunted her.

"Well prince, you are going to need help, once I am through with you." And with that she shoot the water straight toward him.

* * *

The prince vaporized the jet of water immediately.

"That all you got peasant?" he charged at her with full speed shooting balls of fire her way. She rolled away. Zuko was impressed by her. And Katara was impressed by him. He shot fire at the avatar and she blocked that too. He was taking the offensive role, but Katara's defence was her stronghold, so she let him. They danced around each other, countering and mirroring the other's move. Zuko decided it was enough of game. He took out his Dao blade and lit them on fire. He could see the momentary fear in her eyes. But they quickly went back to the " I-Am-Going-To-Kill-You-Jerk." mode. She pushed him back toward the river and swayed away from his every move. "_Agni, Why does she have to be so flexible._" If they didn't want kill each other, their movements would seemed like a battle dance. She flipped and twirled over him. He felt her hair brush his face when she spun around. While she was spinning away from him, Zuko grabbed her by her wrist, pinning her to his chest. They were both panting heavily. Katara squealed at the sudden closeness. She tried her best to break free, but the boy tighten his. He smelled her sweet scent. He extinguished the Doa blade and brought it to her neck, holding her wrist with one hand. Katara knew this was it, she would be known as the princess who died in the filthy hands of the fire prince. She tried once more, but he pulled the blade into her more and she froze. An immense amount of warmth radiated from his body, it felt good. Katara felt her cheeks redden.

"Not bad, for a peasant, water tribe, _girl_." he cooed into her ear.

_That's it. He just offended all the girls of the world, my tribe, and me._ With that she jabbed him with all the strength she had and spun around, capturing him in the same hold. She twisted his wrist so that one of the doa blades fell and the other was in her hand. Now she taunted him. Pulling the sword closer to his neck,

"Not bad, for a measly, jerk, fire prince." she said in his same tone. He couldn't help but smile. He didn't know at what for.

All of a sudden the glow from Aang disappeared.

"YOU'RE BACK!" Katara literally screamed at the boy, while tightening her grip on the fire prince.

Aang looked at the boy in Katara's hold and stood up. "Who is that?"

"Avatar meet the fire brat/jerk" Katara turned her head to the captive and said into his ears. "Fire brat/jerk, meet the Avatar." Aang flew high up into the air on a gust of wind, looking out toward the gates.

"Katara," Aang said "this is not good."


	6. Goodbye

A/N: Hey everyone. This is sort of like my goodbye too. I have good news and bad news

Good news- Book one is complete. YAY!

Bad news- Here goes...you will have to wait approximately two months for the next chapter. Its my vacation right now and I am spending two months in India. I am SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I hope you guys will forgive me. I thought this was the best part to stop. I really want to upload more but I can't there. But I guess you guys can dream about what will happen (more zutara moments). I am really sorry. I just wanted you guys to know beforehand so it doesn't seem like I ditched. I promise, once I get back home, there will definitely be tons to read.

Enough with the apologizing...here is the end. Goodbye :'(

* * *

Chapter 6-Goodbye

The fire nation attacked with great speed. In the end, the southeastern and southwestern water tribe battle groups had to come help the southern fronts. Sokka reached there just in time to save his father, he had a burn on his arm. It was not looking good. Then he saw her. Her golden eyes, and blue fire sent a shiver down his spine. "The Fire princess." He flew towards her at full speed, or as fast as a 2-ton sky bison can go. Azula was better than that. She saw the big monster approaching and ducked every time it came near her, hiding behind her men. Sokka became tired of hide- and- go seek war style. He jumped off of appa, who flew toward Aang, and started looking for the blue monster.

"There you are." Her powerful voice was behind him, he turned. There with a smirk on her face was the princess. To her right was a girl in bright pink. She looked like a three year old. Her grey eyes pierced through Sokka, and he felt as if she was studying him. Not his personality, rather his body. _Suki will murder her. _To the princess's left was a bored face, skinny, fairly attractive girl. _Really? the girl is bored during a war. Fire nation kids have issues. One is a maniac, other looks like bubblegum and the last is extremely bored. _

"Mai." The princess ordered to the bored one. _No wonder she is so boring, her name is boring too. Sokka and Katara, now those are names. _Five daggers were shot towards Sokka, he deflected two, but the other three were stopped by Suki, who magically appeared on his side. Jet was there too. "Now it's even." The princess said and shot a volley of flames toward Sokka. Suki went after Bubblegum and Jet went after Boredom. _Dang, the princess was good_. If Master Piandao hadn't taught Sokka and if his sister didn't force him into taking defensive classes with her, he would have been water prince kebab. Sokka looked towards his companions directions. Jet had captured Boredom with her own knives, pinning her wrist to a nearby ice boulder, she was also pinned by the neck, if she moved, her head wouldn't be attached to the rest of her body. After Boredom was taken care of, Jet ran towards Suki. One of Suki's arms were limp. Jet literally punched Bubblegum. _Ow!_ Sokka cringed at the sight of the powerful punch. _ That's gotta hurt_. And it did, because she was knocked out. Jet threw his sword at the princess. _Thanks for the help, take your time. No biggy. I AM JUST DYING HERE!_ Sokka complained a lot in his head. The flying swords got the princess's attention and she was distracted. Sokka quickly regained his composure and attacked. He grabbed the daggers that Mai had threw and started chucking them at the princess. She was hurt by all of them. Jet all of a sudden leaped over Sokka with a metal box cuff. These cuffs did not only bind the captives wrists, they also caged their hands, so they can't bend. _Hey! when did he get that?_ He pinned the hurt princess to the ground and sat on top of her. He quickly placed the box over her hands and cuffed them. Sokka saw him getting burnt. Jet got off the girl and forced her to stand. She was losing her consciousness because of all the blood being lost through the wounds. Jet dropped her when he realized she was about to faint. "Good job guys. Water nation!" Sokka struck a victorious pose and Suki hugged him. Jet walked toward them.

"Sokka." He turned to his father. His arm was bandaged. He looked in extreme pain.

"Dad. Are you okay?" Sokka face contorted into pain much severe than his father's. His dad chuckled at his son.

"I am fine. I know you knocked out the princess, but its too late," His face deepened. "The rising waves have fallen."

'What do you mean chief." Jet asked.

"They are too powerful. The northern tribe has already surrendered and the Gate is destroyed." That's when Sokka looked at the gate. The ice had melted and it was crumbling.

"Dad we still can do this." Sokka was pleading now

" No. If we don't stop now, we will put the northerners in war too." His voice was demanding and Sokka knew his dad meant business. "They helped us so much in this war and life and we can't repay them by putting them into war. Sokka, I want you to take care of your sister. Go find her. I will be fine."

"What are you going to do?" tears started to fill the son's eyes.

"Fight till the last man. But I need you to leave. Immediately" His dad said commandingly. Bato and group of soldiers came.

"Don't worry Sokka. We will be by your father's side through it all. Even if that is our deaths. Isn't that right men?" Bato turned to his battalion. They cheered in agreement.

Sokka straighten himself. He knew what he had to do. He will make the fire nation pay.

The freedom fighters and the kyoshi warriors came towards them. Jet seemed anxious.

"Jet." the youngest one hugged him.

"The duke!" Jet returned the hug. "Is everyone okay? Where is smellerbee?" They nodded and then their faces darkened at the name said.

The little boy who was still hugging Jet said "She didn't make it." Sokka saw one of Jet's hands clench.

Suki was conversing with her girls, she wasn't hearing good news either.

"Sokka. Zhao is going to arrive here any minute." Suki turned with a worried expression.

"Who?"

His father answered "He is a fire nation commander, He is here to take the captives and bring reinforcements. There is no way we can stand up against them, but we will fight. You have to get away from here. Go to Ba sing Se. You will be able to mix in with the-"

Sokka cut him off. "There is no way that I am going to leave you. And if there is a fight in that name of the Water tribe, then, I am there."

Suki chimed in "I am not leaving my girls."

Jet joined "You can dream about me leaving these guys, but it will not happen."

"No you have to go with your sister. Sokka your destiny is to be shared with the Avatar. I can't let the filthy fire nation capture the heirs to the southern water tribe. Our tribe will be destroyed. Sokka try to understand.'

Sokka did understand, he just didn't want to follow through.

"Jet, you have to go." A boy in a wide brimmed hat and a bow said.

"I am not leaving you Longshot." Jet seemed shocked by the boy talking and by the fact that they were pushing him away. " I am not leaving any of you."

"Jet you have to go." The little boy peeped. "If we know you are out there, we know that we will get out too. You are our hope Jet."

Suki was having the same discussion with her girls. Her girls were more persuasive and stubborn. There was no way they were going to let Suki stay. Suki finally nodded and they all hugged. Sokka saw tears fall down all the Kyoshi warriors eyes, making a trail down their face.

Jet was still adamant. Sokka stepped in now. "Jet we have to go."

Jet tried to counter him "But Sok-"

Sokka had gone stale and hard "Jet! _we have to go_."

Appa came down with his sister and the avatar. "Hey." the avatar greeted them. No one replied.

Katara jumped down from the beast and ran to her Dad. He re-explained everything and Sokka's arm came around Katara, holding her up. Hakoda hugged his children. "You are the best things that ever happened to me. I love you."

Katara continued to weep into his shoulder and Sokka held her. Finally he pulled her back. Sokka knew she was strong, and that she understood. Katara would always cherish this moment.

"Guy's we have company." Aang informed from the top of Appa. They looked toward the shore and saw tons of fire nation soldiers marching up their land. The siblings, Jet, and Suki got on Appa.

The freedom fighters readied themselves. "For Freedom" Jet said. "FOR FREEDOM" they echoed.

The Kyoshi warriors readied themselves. "For Kyoshi." Suki raised her voice and fan "FOR KYOSHI" they replied.

The remaining water tribe readied themselves. Hakoda straighten and looked toward his children. Katara had steeled her eyes and body. She tried her best not to shake, but Sokka saw her hands tremble. He took her hand, and raised it along with his. "FOR THE WATER TRIBES!" All the water tribe men mirrored them. "We love you dad."

"Yip Yip"

They saw the blue streams and red shooting stars again. This time there was no beauty in them.

* * *

No one talked. Katara remembered the fire prince while she lay on Appa on the way to Ba sing se.

_Katara looked toward the Gates, they were falling. The prince chuckled. Katara spun him around, jabbing the sword into him, and stopped right before it pierced him. The slightest force and the prince would have a dao blade in him. Katara's voice was raspy and mad. Their noses barely touching. Katara felt his warm breath through the mask. She glared into his eyes. "Listen to me filthy jerk. You will pay for this. I will roast you alive if I have to." He smirked_

"_I thought I was the firebender here." Katara eyes raged with anger and it burned Zuko._

"_That's it." She screamed at him, letting go._

_She let the blades fall, and Zuko turned toward the avatar and took a stance. Before the fire could release from his body, Katara's arms were up. She saw his figure stiffen under her control. She was bloodbending._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" fear was all over his face. Katara lowered her hands and he slowly came down screaming in pain._

"_I am riding the world of a monster." she replied__._

* * *

Zuko woke up in a ball of ice. The waterbender. Her eyes rushed into his mind. He remembered.

_She had lowered him down. He felt himself surrendering. He felt so helpless. So weak, like his dad said._

"_I am riding this world of a monster." Her voice was angry. Zuko felt a pang in his heart at her words. Zuko could see the grey eyed boy now on the ground watching in horror. Zuko didn't know if it was just him, but he thought he saw tears when he looked up into her eyes. When she saw him looking at her, she twisted her wrist and he was looking at the grass. "Goodbye" Her voice was cold. She clenched her hand and he fell._

* * *

_Once he fell, Katara let her hands fall. Aang helped her up before she fell. "Katara?"_

'_I am fine just a little tired." her voice was weak. The boy looked at the prince in shock. "Don't worry, he is not dead. Just knocked out. It will take him a good 5 hours to recover completely." Appa landed and Aang helped her get on. "Aang. I need you to form a ice barrier around him." The young boy nodded and jumped back. He took the water from Katara's pouch and started rolling a ball around the fallen prince. When it was over, he came back. Katara was sitting up now. He gave her the pouch and she took the mask off to drink the last bit of water in it. _

"_I went into the spirit world. Sorry." Aang looked away shamefully. Her hand came on Aang's and he tried his best not to blush. _

"_It's okay." she looked so understanding. Before the Avatar knew, he was hugging her, _

"_Thank You Katara." she returned the hug. They pulled away. _

"_Let's go check on the others." Katara turned toward the prince. Katara liked him more with his eyes open..._

* * *

"Katara wake up." she looked up to see Sokka's face. "We are here." She saw Jet who was chewing on a blade of grass. He seemed extremely hurt. I_ thought he took it well._ Katara remembered the water lilies, and it bought a searing pain in her head. Suki was crying, Katara saw the dried tears on her face. Aang was sitting up front. He seemed okay. And well Sokka was in her face. Her brother gave her a fake smile, and she hugged him. "Everything is going to be alright Katara." She pulled apart, returning the fake smile.

"Where?' She looked down, leaning on the side of the saddle.

"Ba Sing Se."

* * *

Zuko burst himself free of the ice barrier. He was queasy and disoriented from all the bending and battling. _I failed again_. He looked toward the gates. There were no cannons heard, no clashing swords, no fire, no water. He started to make his way down to the shore where the ships were. He tumbled and fell, but he finally reached it. He turned back as he was about to cross the gate. The streets were empty. Th wind didn't blow. Everything seemed so eerie. Zuko shivered. He turned to be greeted by his Uncle. "ZUKO! YOU ARE OKAY." he was tackled by a platypus-bear hug from Iroh.

"Uncle, Ow. My arm." he winced and his Uncle let go. He looked across to sea. "where are my ships?"

Uncle looked down. "Zhao came. He took all the water tribe captives. Azula was hurt but she managed. Now Azula and Zhao are searching for the avatar together. They expected him to go to Western air temple. I told them to look for you but..."

"But what Uncle?" Zuko was defeated, he didn't want to hear it. But of course, he prompted his uncle to reply.

"but they said you were a waste of their time. And that they will find the Avatar quicker without you. A disgrace to the fire nation." Uncle looked as hurt as Zuko. Zuko turned his back to the old man.

"So why didn't you go with them." his voice was arrogant.

"Because you need to understand somethings. And I promised your mother." Zuko flinched.

His body started to heat up. "I ALREADY KNOW. I AM FAILURE." His uncles hand was gently placed on his shoulder.

"Zuko there is good in you. You don't need to do this. There is something that I should tell you." Zuko turned and looked at the man. "You are the grandson of Sozin."

"Thanks Uncle for letting me know. I never knew." Zuko looked toward the icy ground, his heart was as icy as the ground.

His uncle continued, not hearing the boy's sarcasm, "and you are the grandson of Avatar Roku." Zuko's eyes widen. "I am serious. There is good in you, you just need to let it come out. We can start all over again." Zuko remained silent._ I just need to let go. _Zuko didn't have the strength to fight his Uncle at the moment._ Maybe some time away from the fire nation would be good._ " A fresh start. We can get there by using the water nation boats." Zuko saw one ship. _It would do I suppose. Nothing compared to fire nation technology._

"Where?"

"Ba Sing Se."

A/N: GOODBYE...


	7. The New Life

A/N: I am back...Sorry for the long wait. Expect to see new chaps on friday. Anyway I am going to to cut the trash and let you read.

P.S RECAP- The Gaang and Zuko are in Ba Sing Se and things are heating up.

Book 2- Chapter 1

"How exactly are we supposed to get into Ba Sing Se with Appa?" Jet questioned Sokka.

"That's easy Aang and Katara can just make a cloud around him and no one will be able to tell that it is a 2 ton bison." Appa moaned in disagreement. "Fine, a beautiful bison that weighs only a ton."

Katara and Aang started to bend as the giant wall protecting Ba Sing Se came into view. The all remained silent. As they crossed the wall, the guards beneath them looked up.

"Hey, look at that cloud." A young guard called to the guy next to him.

"That's strange there is no wind but the cloud is moving. I was never good in science, maybe clouds move by their own wish." Once they placed distance with the wall, Katara and Aang stopped bending. They were riding over the rural area of Ba Sing Se. It was beautiful, rolling green hill studded with flower. "Sokka we don't have a place to stay. And where are we supposed to keep Appa?" Katara wanted an area with a roof to sleep peacefully. "There" Sokka pointed to a farm, surrounded by a forest. It seemed as if the farmhouse was at the center of the mini forest. _It's as if the forest is protecting the house. _When Katara took a closer look she realized it was abandoned. All dirty. _Great now more stuff to clean_. Aang steered Appa towards the farm house. "Wait. Sokka that's not a farm." After hearing Aangs comment, Sokka peered closer. "No its a temple." It was huge. It could fit Appa inside easily. They landed and eagerly jumped off Appa. The temple was located in the region between the outer wall and the inner wall. Just vast farmlands with deerwolves grazing, and rabbitdogs. "What's this temple built for?" Suki asked holding onto sokka's arm, like a child afraid of getting lost. "Must be some ancient earth temple."

"Well if it is a temple then there should be no problem with the avatar staying here." Jet seemed confident.

"Are sure about this. I'm not sure." Katara questioned her brother.

"Kat have I ever hurt you?" Katara opened her mouth to say something., but before she could Sokka rephrased his question. "Have I ever hurt you on purpose?" The corner of Katara's lips went up. "Listen. We need to find an earthbending teacher for Aang. We can't get a house inside the inner wall, and we can't fit Appa in it. If we stay here, We can easily make it through the inner wall and stay hidden. This is our only option." They all started to unpack.

* * *

"Uncle what are we supposed to do here?" zuko couldn't see his Uncle's face because of the huge flowers he purchased.

"Well, I have found this job at a teashop. I'm sure we will also find a home there."

"Great! I got my dream job."

"I know nephew. Nothing better than serving hot tea to tried minds."

* * *

"Guys we need to find a master. I have to master Earthbending. Do you guys want me to defeat the fire lord." Aang's grey eyes were wide.

"Relax we will find someone. Sokka got this information about some Earth Bending battle. Sort of like earthbending wrestling. We will go check it out and see who the best bender is and ask him to teach us." Katara's hand came on Aangs shoulder. Jet, Suki and Sokka walked in front. They had changed their into something more refugee like. Jet didn't change. Suki wore black loose pants and a green loose button down top with full sleeves. She tied her hair up. Sokka wore pretty much the same watertribe dress but in green and brown. Aang had brown pants and his same orange top. Instead of buying something new, he found some rare seeds that changed the color of clothing. His top's color was now a faded green. Sokka had tried it but it just ended up itching him. Only- works- on- the- Avatar- stuff. Katara had a short tan blouse with short sleeves half to her elbow. She wore tight fit brown pants, and a faded green short skirt that ended a couple of inches above her knees. She had a black sash tied around her waist and the rest of the fabric went down her leg and ended where her skirt did. When she came out after she changed the look from the boys were cute. Except from her brother who was drooling over Suki. Katara tied up her hair in a ponytail just like suki but kept her loopies.  
"Come one guys the arena is that way." Sokka called back to them pointing at a sign. They paid the tickets and entering the cheering arena.

"Let's find you a teacher."

Zuko cleaned the last of the tables when he felt a pat on his back. He turned to see his boss. "Yes sir?"

The kind man smiled and said. "Oh Lee, I have seen you work so much. Boys your age usually go out and have fun. Since you have been excellent, I have decided to let you take the rest of the day off. Here." He extended a ticket forward. Zuko took it.

"Go to the arena. There is a big battle today...The Blind Bandit. Go see it."

Zuko's good eye rose. "Are you sure sir?"

"Hundred times."

"What about Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Don't worry about me. I have to buy some stuff for the house. You go and have fun." Zuko smiled and bowed to the generous men._ I am tired of scrubbing tables. Maybe some hardcore fighting is what I need. _ He removed his apron and walked to the door. He took the wide brimmed hat and exited the teashop. The walk to the arena was leisurely. He entered the cheering arena, to have his breath taken away by a beautiful girl. A girl with blue eyes.

* * *

A/N: I know nothing really big happened and I am sorry about that, but I didn't have enough time and I thought it was the first chapter of the Second book so take it slow. But guess whats coming up...one of my fav characters...


	8. Eyes

Hey, I know its been a long time since I uploaded anything and I am **Extremely Sorry. **I know you guys really don't care for the justification but here it is. My computer broke, and then I had writers block, and then A had a ton of HW. So this is the first meeting between Zuko and Katara in Ba Sing Se. There isn't much, but there be more action in the next chapter. I wrote this really quickly, so it might be a little crappy. Enjoy, my fellow zutarians.

* * *

The crowd cheered as the petite figured girl came into the arena to face the reigning Boulder. Sokka was the only one that booed, and he earned a punch from suki for doing that. Aang looked at the black haired girl who walked out. 'That's her. The one from my dream..'

'What do you mean Aang. What dream are you talking about.' Katara sitting next to him questioned.

"The one that I had two days ago, I didn't exactly tell you guys. So there was this swamp, and this fying boar, and this laughing girl who was blind. Just like her. This is my Earthbending master." Katara understood what he meant and tuned back into the battle. He seemed so confident in her, she didn't want to oppose. Sokka seemed to be in tears when the Blind Bandit made the Boulder do a split. On the other hand, Jet seemed to be jumping up and down. Aang adjusted his headband. When they came to Ba Sing Se and changed their appearance, Aang was forced to grow his hair to cover his arrows. That was big fight. But finally he surrendered to Katara's pleading voice and now his wore a green headband with the Ba sing Se Emblem on it was getting in the way of seeing his new master. After the battle Aang was going to confront the Blind Bandit. He was going to tell her his secret.

* * *

Zuko barely paid any attention to the battle. His eyes were fixed on the girl with hair loops. She seemed pretty interested in the battle, and she cheered the most of the blind earthbender. Zuko had to admit, the Blind Bandit was a monster. He wondered if he should appoint her to take care of his sister. I wicked grin appeared on his face at that thought. He turned back to the beautiful girl sitting to his left. She was a few seats in front of him, giving him a perfect side view. He was sure that she wouldn't be able to see him through his cloak, but was he wrong. The next time she turned to talk to the boy with the headband at her side, her eyes glanced over to Zuko, by accident. Then she realized he was looking at her. Being the dumb person he is, Zuko just continued to stare, more like lost somewhere in the blue oceans called eyes that she had. He wanted to know her name, her likes, her story. But when his eyes didn't move away from hers, her eyebrows crinkled, and her face formed the question"Who are you creep!" She turned back around and never turned back to Zuko again.

* * *

_Who was that? What did I do? Why is he looking at me?_ These question went in a cyclic pattern in her brain. The fight was over and everyone stood up to leave. Aang looked at her and she nodded. Katara pulled the rest of them over and filled them in on Aangs dream and the relation with the girl. Sokka seemed to be in tears, Jet had a huge grin, and Suki nodded understandingly. As they walked down the stairs to where Aang was talking with the girl, Katara turned around to see if the boy was still looking at her, and he wasn't. He disappeared. HEr eyes quickly searched the arena, but didn't find him. _Where did he go? Why should I care. I don't even know him. _She only saw his eyes. The shadow from his hood made everything else unclear, but his eyes. The golden amber of them still was in her mind. She had never seen eyes like that before, except for one firenation jerkbender's. As they approached the girl, Aang seemed to be pretty excited. They learnt the girls name to be Toph. She was in the family of the Flying boar. She actually seemed to be pretty interested in teaching the avatar.

"So when do you want me to come, tomorrow maybe?" Aang questioned her eagerly.

"Well, I thought I was just joining you guys, you know, away from my family." She said rubbing the back of her neck with her palm.

"Wouldn't your parents worry?" Sokka spoke up.

"Yeah, they worry about everything. I am not even allowed to go down stairs without someone watching. I just need to get out of there. Please take me with you. Anyway if you, don't I am coming, remember this is your need." Katara felt that this was the closest to begging the girl would ever come to. Aang looked at Sokka, who looked and Suki, who looked and Katara, who looked at Jet, who extended his hand and said "Welcome to the Gaang."

* * *

Zuko merged with the exiting crowd, but his eyes followed the girl who was now in a group around the blind bandit. He had seen her searching for him, a smile came across his face. _She so she did want to know who I am. Well, I am not telling_. Something was going on between them, he did know what. _Was it just curiosity, or the need to see the beautiful eye of each other again?_ Zuko started to exit, crossing the spot where the girl was standing, she didn't know he was behind her. "Ahhhh!" She had quickly turned around and bumped into him. As an immediate reflex, he caught her wrist in his hands, pulling her closer to him, than he intended. The girl had a surprised, worried and shocked look on her face but when she realized it was him, she bent down the slightest bit to get a look at his eyes. Her movement was so subtle. She stood for a few moments examining his eyes, then she realized his grip on her. She wrenched herself free from his grasp. The whole time Zuko was lost in her azure eyes, but she didn't seem to notice that.

"Sorry..."her voice was so smooth and powerful, similar to a voice he had heard before but didn't know where.

"Sorry.." he repeated and quickly walked because if he had stayed there, he would be hypnotized once again by the blue eyed girl. When he reached the teashop, he took of his cloak and went straight to his room. Zuko lay down and every time he closed his eyes the only thing that came in his mind was her soft fragile skin, melodious voice, and curious eyes. This thought lulled him to sleep.

* * *

As they secretly made through the gate towards their new home, Katara wandered back to when his hand met her. They were so powerful and gentle, more than that, warm. She had never experience body temperature with such heat ever in her life. Even when Sokka had a cold, he wasn't that warm.

"So today after we eat, we will be sneaking back into Ba Sing Se, the uppertown." Sokka said out loud.

When Katara zoned back into the conversation she was lost. "What?"

"Didn't you pay any attention Katara? We're kidnapping the blind bandit."

"Why?"

"Because the girl is fed up of being taken care of and she wants to be free." was his reply.

"Sokka you can't just kidnap a girl like that just because she says so. What if its a lie and she is actually working for the fire nation?"

"Well Aang believes her. Katara, she didn't seem to be lying."

"Yeah, I don't know Katara but I just have this feeling. It only became dark, around midnight we will sneak in and take her." Aang seemed interested too.

"Okay, but don't tell me I didn't warn you."

"Yes Katara you have the right to say 'I told you so' if anything goes wrong." Jet rolled his eyes at her and she stuck out her tongue, only to be chased by him.

"Just one more problem, I didn't get a chance to make dinner." she said once Jet caught her by the arm.

Everyone started laughing as they started to devise a plan for the kidnapping.


	9. Meeting

Hey my readers. I AM SOOO SORRY. Life has been to busy and then all my Zutara files got deleted. But I tried to make chap 9 extra long. I am not going to waste your time anymore...Chapter 9

* * *

"Come on Toph, we're here, Home Sweet home." Sokka flicked his wrist toward Toph motioning to keep moving, as if she could see.

"You guys live in between the outer and inner wall?" Toph questioned as she made it through the crack in the wall.  
"Yep. Katara, Suki, Aang, guess what we got." Sokka said in a sing song voice.

Jet rolled his eyes. toph suddenly stopped. Jet turned to Toph and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You guys are living in an ancient earthbending temple." This is where the ancient badger moles lived. The perfect place for earth bending.

* * *

Life for Zuko was normal, however business was not. They had a thousand people come in every day, or at least it felt like it. He couldn't feel himself breathe as he ran behind to the kitchen and then to the front, all while smiling, or at least attempting. And when Zuko decided to take a break, Uncle would come in sending him to go buy extra tea leaves. But thats when Zuko realized something. Why buy tea leaves when there is an open field right outside the inner wall with thousands of tea trees. The only problem was he didn't know how to reach the outer wall area. So when he got whatever free time, he spent walking around the wall looking for openings. But he never found anything. Finally his boss agreed to allowing someone else join and help with serve. Zuko was so excited, he quickly started making the fliers saying help wanted. Now he waited everyday for a face to appear, an angel to help him.

* * *

'Sokka, we need more rice." Katara mentioned to her brother, as she served him the last bowl of rice.

"Don't worry Tara, we'll go out tomorrow and buy some more." he said completely care free.

"Yeah, we could buy food if we had money. Remember, you used the last of our gold to buy that hat for Momo." Suki frowned at Sokka while she spoke.

"But Momo needs it." he said pouting his lips and looking at the new lemur that they found on the way back with Toph. Momo was playing with Aang, and Jet and Toph were discussing what they should do about hiding Toph. Jet and Toph zoned back into the conversation to hear the lose of money.

"So how are we going to get more money?" Suki asked.

"Well the only way is to work. You know find a job and get money." Jet added when he met Sokka's troubled expression. And seeing Sokka's expression Katara added, "Yes Sokka people work, do jobs for money. I know it's shocking." Jet smirked at her comment and Suki and Toph laughed. Sokka glared at her. "So we should all work, or just some of us?" Katara voiced her question. She didn't mind working. She knew Sokka did.

"I think, all of us besides Toph and Aang should work." Momo and Appa made a noise when Jet said this. "All of besides Toph and Aang and Momo and Appa."

"So tomorrow we should look for a job, all of us." Suki said turning towards Sokka.

"YEAH, Twinkletoes and me will stay and practice. This is the perfect spot to learn earthbending." Toph did a fist punch for her "Yeah". Twinkletoes came into the conversation now that earthbending was mentioned. Katara liked Toph, well sort of. She was a complete earthbender, no doubt about that, stubborn and tough. She was pretty good too. The minute they passed the hole in the wall, she sealed the hole so that no one would find it, and the only way the exit or enter was by tracing the outer rim of the hole which was barely visible. Once you traced the rim of the hole, it would open, as simple as that. However, Toph's completely don't care attitude was also something that ticked Katara. She decided not to pay much attention to that, tomorrow they will all go and find jobs no matter how intense it might be.

* * *

The next morning, Zuko woke up covered in paint and papers that read "Help wanted at the jasmine dragon tea shop" He looked at the paper that he was sleeping on which said "help wanted to sleep." Zuko smiled at himself and quickly got ready for the day. He went to town before Uncle woke up and brought all the supplies. Zuko had an itch to practice his firebending, but not in a place surrounded by refugees and di-li. That's why the outer wall is perfect.

* * *

Katara walked through the busy streets in her Ba Sing Se clothes. The smell of sweaty workers and misery of the people made Katara's eyes sting. Even Momo was controlled on her shoulder. She kept walking and soon her face was covered by a piece of paper. She removed the sheet from her face and read the scrawny handwriting. "Help wanted at the jasmine dragon tea shop." _Perfect_. She looked around to see where this tea shop could be. _Must be nearby._ She continued down the crowded streets, until a wonderful smell hit her nose, hot fresh tea, mixed with herbs and spices. Katara felt her mouth water. Momo led the way to the teashop. She reached a wooden old building. She pushed the door open...

_Spirits No...That's him...the fire prince. _

Katara shut the door and ran full speed back to the wall. Once she made it through did she find herself breathing. She came bursting into the conversation. She looked like she just battled a sabertooth moose lion and barely it out. Sokka, Jet and Suki were already there explaining their jobs. Jet and Sokka got jobs at a nearby factory that makes metal. Suki got assigned at a daycare. Katara panted and told the horrific sight she saw.

"Kat are you sure that it is the fire prince?" Sokka seemed skeptical.

"Sokka, I am pretty sure I'll remember the guy that almost killed me." But the truth was Katara remembered the guy who had amber eyes that locked her heart and the warm touch that made her heart flutter. Jet remained silent throughout the conversation, his eyes shut and his body leaned against a tree. He had a blade of grass which he always chewed. Katara felt slightly relieved to have one person behaving their normal way. Suki was fluttering around trying to map out escape routes while filling Toph in on the jerk bender. Aang was trying his hardest to meditate, so he left with Momo to relax and figure out what to do. Katara still hadn't stopped panicking.

"Love." Jet said after a long moment of silence from the group. Aang slowly walked in and settled next to Earthbending master.

"What!" everyone spat at Jet. He looked up and only at Katara.

"Trick him with love." He repeated his thought and smirked.

"Jet, did you drink cactus juice? Because the jerk bender and the word love cannot be used in the same sentence." Suki questioned with a 'you're-completely-out-of-your-mind' look.

"You had cactus juice without me?" Sokka seemed offended.

"No I did not have cactus juice. And you know Sokka that I would share with you." Jet directly replied to Suki then Sokka.

"Then explain." Katara was actually a little interested and she didn't even know why.

"Kat you said that teashop wanted workers right?" Katara nodded to Jet's question. "So you should work there. I mean no one knows that we are affiliated with the avatar and no one knows who we are. Even if the prince is banished, he is still the prince of the fire nation. There is some info that we can get from him. Katara, you beautiful, strong and cunning. You know the prince, and fought him before. If you can make your way into his heart, I think we will be able to seep secrets out of him."

"so basically, you want my sister to pretend to love the jerk bender and make him fall in love with her and then find info about the fire nation and then dump him." Sokka said doubtfully like he might get it wrong.

"Yeah Basically." Jet replied with a carefree shrug.

_They want me to love him. Yeah I think he is handsome, but he's fire nation. _And thinking about that, Katara blew. "YOU ALL ARE FREAKING CRAZY! THERE IS NOOOOO WAY THAT I AM EVEN GOING NEAR THAT FIRE BALL. SOKKA TELL THE IDIOT THAT HE IS AN IDIOT." Katara was furious and standing, pointing at Jet. She looked crazed. Sokka thought that there might be steam coming out of her nose.

"Actually what Jet is saying does make sense. I mean we need to know more about the fire nation and we need money. Katara we are not asking you to live with him." Toph spoke calmly.

"FINE. THE WHY DON'T YOU DO IT TOPH. OR SUKI." Katara yelled, now steam was definitely coming out of her nose. No one spoke.

"Lets take a vote" Aang said in his calm but powerful, set mind voice. A hurt expression came over Katara and she asked

"Aang..."

"I am sorry Katara but it does make sense. I really don't want you to do this but there is no other way. All five of us will vote besides Kat." Aang stated. " so all for Kat going."

Slowly Jet and Toph raised their hands and so did Aang. Katara felt abandoned, like letting a flower flow into a storm, all alone. Now Sokka was pissed

"THERE IS NO FREAKING WAY THAT I AM LETTING MY SIS DO THAT. DID YOU GUYS LEAVE YOUR BRAIN SOMEWHERE. WE ARE THE GAANG, NOT THE 'SEND KATARA OF TO DO THE DANGEROUS DIRTY WORK SQUAD." Sokka yelled at all directions. Suki was by Katara helping her stand.

"I am sorry Sokka but we need this. We have no clue how to beat the fire lord and the only connection we have is through the fire prince. Jet put a hand on Sokka's shoulder and they both turned their backs on the group and talked in a hushed voice. Sokka's hands were flying everywhere, Jet however, was more controlled. Katara saw there figures through the tears. Sokka's shoulder dropped and he sighed. Sokka turned and walked to Katara. He held her hand and with great trouble he said

"Katara, I promise I won't let him hurt you, but..."he stopped and looked to the ground unaware on how to continue. That was it. Tears began to fall like a waterfall and Katara ripped her hands away from her brother. She ran. She ran with all the power in her tired body. She ran fueled by the abandoned feeling filling inside her. She ran deep into the forest. Sokka began to continue her but Aang sopped him.

"Sometimes Sokka, it only takes silence to realize the truth." Aang said in a deep voice.

Katara cried until the bird became her lullaby, the moon became her blanket, the moss covered ground became her bed, and a dream about her mother filled her mind...

* * *

A/N: IN the next chapter, I will let you know what the dream is about. just a little cliffhanger. Review please


	10. First Day

A/N:HEY GUUYS! I know I know, it's been a long time sice I updates and I am SOOOO SORRY. Life becomes busy as you get older. Anyway here it is...

* * *

"_Mom! MOM..." I ran to her as fast as I could. Her brown curls, swaying with the wind. It felt all unreal, but for some reason, I was so excited that I believed every single breath. "Mom!" I became closer, her back was to me. That's when I realized my surroundings. Well...I exactly didn't know what it was. It was a mist white area that seemed like the spirit world. I mean I haven't seen the spirit world, but I imagined it like this. _

"_Katara." her voice like warm honey...sweet, loving, comforting and warm. "Sweetheart, I am so proud of my beautiful child," she sighed with content, "and I know this is not easy for you. But my dolphine-seal, I need you to protect our family. Your Dad and brother are not benders Kat, you are the one with the beautiful gift of bending." _

"_Mom, What do you mean?" I questioned the one she missed so much._

"_Katara, I know this plan proposed by the boy named Jet is not right. Tricking a boy into love so that he will tell you information on the fire nation is not right. But Kat, understand one thing. There are thousands of kids who were orphaned and killed because of the fire nation. I know how much you miss me Kat, so imagine those children who were left without anyone. Katara, this war needs to end. No matter what."_

_My Mother's eyes were stern. She meant business. "so you want me to go through with what Jet says?" _

"_I won't force you, but you need to protect your family Katara. Maybe this boy may lead you to your father. Do you know where Dad is now?" my Mother questioned. I nodded my head 'no'. _

"_One more thing before I go Katara. This boy is more than the fire prince, he is much more than that. He has a soul, one that is broken and bruised. Katara, you are a wonderful healer. Even if he doesn't help, you may be able to show him the good within. Sweet heart, I love you. And no matter what you chose to do, I will always love you. My baby girl." _

Katara's eyes opened to the bright sun.

Katara slowly made her way back. Along the way, her mind kept replaying her mother's words. She discovered a beautiful pond. _How come I didn't see that last night? _ It was clear and blue with a grassy shore. Little rose-dandelions were along the rim of the pond. She stopped by pond and undressed. She entered the cold water and cleared her head of every thought. Silence. She went under the water and emerged back. Katara opened her eyes. The first thing that came to her mind was the fire prince, in a dark room. Tear stained cheeks and pained eyes. he was hugging his knees and looked up at Katara. She walked over and and placed a hand on his scar. He began to glow and when she turned away, she was looking at a world of laughing and smiling children, hugging their parents, learning to bend without fear. Katara came back to reality. She came out of the water, with her mind set. Katara dressed and made her way back. She came into the clearing where the Earth temple was. Her approach made everyone stop what they were doing. Katara walked straight with her head held high, her back rigid, her face stern and her eyes steeled. She reached Jet and Sokka and said, "I need to get a job at the Jasmine Dragon." She was met by shocked eyes.

* * *

So far, no one had showed up looking for a job and Zuko was starting to let work get to his head. With Uncle's amazing tea brewing knowledge, more and more people crowded their petite tea shop. Usually the rush hours was towards the evening although there were few that came just to talk to Uncle. Zuko usually went off into a corner doing busy work. Sometimes his Uncle would nudge him when a fairly decent girl walked into the shop, and of course Zuko would blush, making the girl smile, causing him to redden even more. Whenever a girl looked towards him, the first thing that came to his mind were the cerulean eyes. Zuko just wanted to know her name so badly. He rested his head on the pillow and lulled himself to sleep, not that he needed any help sleeping after a tiring day.

* * *

Katara woke up early and went back to her little pond. She didn't tell anyone about it. It was her little relaxation place and bringing a stubborn earthbender, an annoying brother, somewhat ex-boyfriend, and her brother's chirpy girlfriend and a bubbly avatar didn't sound appealing. She brushed her hair and took a nice long bath. Once finished, she tied her hair in her usually loopies and put on her earth kingdom clothes. _Green is not my color. But Aang did say green made my eyes pop. Aang is such a sweetheart. _She came back to see Suki cooking. "I thought breakfast is on me?" Katara asked Suki.

"I know. But since you are going to meet the Prince for the first time, I don't want you to smell like porridge." Katara was pleased with her reply even though it was due to fire prince. It was hard for her to eat. She barely ate a spoon. Katara made no eye contact with any of the boys on the team. Looking at Sokka would make her want to plead for another plan, looking at Jet would make her angry, and looking at Aang would make her feel let down. After, everyone got their stuff and headed down to the wall. Aang stayed behind, Katara didn't know why, and she was happy he didn't come. They reached the gate and Toph opened the little passage. "Go get him Sugar Queen!" Toph encouraged Katara. Katara smiled. Toph and Katara didn't have the best companionship, but Katra was starting to like Toph like a little sister. She hugged the Earthbender and proceeded with Sokka, Jet and Suki. Jet and Sokka arranged jobs at a nearby factory that made metal. Suki found a job at a zoo. And Katara, well she found the job of a spy. They reached the front of the teashop, Suki hugged her. "the zoo is pretty close. I promise I'll visit whenever I can." Katara gave a weak smile to the Kyoshi Warrior. Next was Jet. he seemed more cool and enthusiastic about the situation. "Kat you are beautiful," He said tucking in a fallen piece of hair. "You can do this." He looked like a proud father sending his daughter off to college. Katara didn't care about what he said. She smiled and he hugged her, but she didn't return it. Finally it was Sokka. "Katara, I will never ever let anything hurt you. Even if I have to die." Sokka said with so much power and concern, Katara felt tears prick her eyes. I love you sis." He hugged her and Kat sobbed into his shoulder. He lifted her face and wiped her cheeks. "From here on, you are Tara."

* * *

"Lee. I think you will be happy." The rounded man called into the back of the room. "So you guys just came in huh? new refugees. We are so happy that someone came to work here,my nephew was struggling. Katara looked at Sokka, wishing him to reply. He realized Katara's wish and replied, "Yeah. We are from Oma Shu, and we sort of broke out of there while the fire nation attacked. Our parents helped." Sokka added when he saw the suspicious look from the old man. Katara's heart began to pound harder, she could hear footsteps from the kitchen, well she thought it was the kitchen because of the aroma seeping from it. Jet and Suki headed down to their work. So it was her brother that accompanied her on her first day of misery. Then she saw him...her boyfriend to be.

* * *

_Then I saw the cerulean eyes. She was with some boy I didn't know and he was my age. Uncle was blabbering about a new employee, but i just stood there like a tree and stared at the girl. She noticed me but quickly looked away. WAIT! Did Uncle say employee. I zoned back to the conversation. "My Nephew, Lee will teach you how t wait tables. Just do as he does. You will get paid at the end of each week." The girl smiled at my Uncle at looked back at me from the corner of her eyes. She then turned to boy, and hugged him. I'm guessing that's her brother, maybe its not, but I really wished it was her brother and not the other option. Stop it Zuko, she most likely thinks that you are a freak. You came here to start a new, stop adding extra stress to yourself._ Zuko was extremely good and stressing out and getting mad. He walked over stiff and straight, chanting, "Don't Fall, Don't Fall, Don't Fall." He reached his destination successfully and smiled at the girl. "This is my nephew Lee." Uncle introduced him.

"Hi. I am Ping, and this is my sister Tara." Zuko punched the air with joy inside him, but remained calm on the outside. He turned to the girl and gave a slight nod. "Hi. Nice to meet you. I am Tara." She greeted him. Again, he heard this voice before, well it was sort of like this. He attempted to smile but failed miserably. "Lee." That's all he choked out. Zuko felt like punching himself , so much for first impressions. Katara gave a questionable face, and he looked away. "Lee will help you, just do what he does and you will be fine." His Uncle said and walked away. She turned to her brother and he said "I'll be back to pick you up." He gave her a quick hug and run out the door. She watched her brother run away, and continued to look out the door. "So... the uniform." She said turning back to the amber eyed boy. "Right!" He said remembering. He starting to closet and gave a gesture telling Katara to follow. Zuko searched through the closet for a small uniform. He returned out of the heap of clothes and supplies with a shirt. He held it up to Katara's shoulders and checked the size. "Too big." And he threw it back. Katara had a perplexed look on her face, what was she supposed to do. The only thing that ran through her head was, I need to make this fool fall in love with me. He seemed like the quite mysterious hot guy. So Katara decide the best way make him fall in love was to be casual, maybe even a little hard to get. Again, that cold feeling washed over Katara. Zuko turned back right then and saw Katara's uneasy face. "Are you okay? You look sick." Zuko looked genuinely worried. And Katara liked that. "This might work," she thought. "I'm okay. Just a little homesick." He nodded and turned back to the closet to look for an apron. Katara thought he would want to know more, but that's all she got. Katara made a face to the back of his head. He handed her a brown apron, a sleeveless halter top which was dark green, and baggy pants. It was fancy. "the bathroom is over there" He said pointing. Katara walked over and changed. She kept the loppies and let the rest of her hair down. She walked back out to see Zuko serving some girl that was beaming at him. _"Would you look at that, I have competition for this jerk._" She glared at the girl. Then Zuko caught her eyes. His eyes widened, and he seemed shocked. "Was That a Blush!" Katara thought looking at him closely and of course he turns away. Katara watched Zuko for the whole day and helped him small things. Like gettig the cups or refilling the tea. He wasn't to keen on Katara waiting the tables. Exactly,at 7, Sokka came with Suki and Jet. Katara ran out and hugged Sokka and Suki and last Jet, which lasted longer than usual. She turned to see Zuko, but his face was normal. "What was that for." She whispered to the freedom fighter.

"To make him jealous." He replied with his signature smirk. She shouted bye back into the shop, Iroh and Zuko was cleaning the tables. Katara had helped with most of the clean up. Iroh laughed and said bye back and Zuko just looked up. After their morning talk, Zuko shied away from her. Katara didn't push it. On the way home she told them everything and Jet paid close attention to every word. Katara didn't know if it was because he loved her or because he wanted revenge. Tomorrow her actual job will start. Falling in love.

* * *

They got home to see Aang and Toph covered in mud. "What are you guys doing." Sokka questioned looking at their state.

"We were trying to make diner" Aang said falling to the floor laughing accompanied by Toph. Katara nodded her head in disapproval and started to head out to her little pond. For some reason the water in that pond made her head clear. Well every source of water does. But Katara feels like she sees more there. She never understood that. She reached the pond and submerged, emerging with a picture of a boy and a girl kissing. He had a blue mask that she was holding by her side and she had a veiled wide brimmed hat that he tipped back to get access to her lips.

* * *

A/N: Again I am terribly sorry. If you guys don't like it let me now and I'll try to add more changes. But now I think you understand where the story id going. Thanks so much and...HAPPY HOLIDAYS. I'll update more over the break.


End file.
